User talk:Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheDevilHand888 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 21:18, August 27, 2010 ???? Who are you and what are you talking about?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am ready to be diplomatic, how about you? I am talking about the corrections I made to your errors, thats what I'm talking about. They are just some repairs, I've made to errors you have supposedly fixed. I am ready to settle these disagreements like a diplomat, how about you? What are you talking about what edits did you make?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The edits to the Rukia, Renji, Sado, and Sosuke Aizen, those ones in particular. Not surprisingly, I edited, the Rukia, Renji, Sado, and Sosuke Aizen articles, there were just some repairs, is all. But you do not have a single edit other than on a talk page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Is It ok, If I change It back? Is It alright, If I change It back? It will be correct; If I fix It. Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 22:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) A good rule of thumb to remember is that you can make grammar fixes and typo fixes without permission. But, if you are wanting to make a radical change to a page, such as character history or information then you need to contact an administrator and/or ask about it first on the talk page for the article you want to change. Ltjuno (talk) 22:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) My edits, were correct so Is It really okay? My edits were correct, but are you really giving me permission to correct these flaws? If so, then good because there's alot repairing to be done. Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 22:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) As long as whatever you are editing is correct, referenced and follows the manual of style, there should be no problem--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What repairs? explain them in detail?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am not an administrator so I can't give you permission to make large changes to pages. If you are fixing typing errors or grammatical errors then fix them to your heart's content. But, as far as anything else you need to ask on the article's talk page first. If you do change something that doesn't need changed or altered then it will get rolled back to its original form. If you are here to be serious about keeping this a good source of information then you will follow these basic procedures before you change anything radically. Ltjuno (talk) 22:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits Well I am an admin and I want to know what fixes your referring to?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, heres the explanation for fixing rmistakes, like saying every characters is smart when their clearly not like Ichigo, Shinji, Rukia, Sado, Renji, etc. Heres the detailed explanation on fixing errors, like every saying every character is brilliant, clever, genius, smart, perceptive, wise, all of which is a lie, such as Rukia, Renji, Sado, Ichigo, Shinji, Hiyori, and so forth, as well as saying there is a story arc for every episode, which again a lie. Do you get what I am saying now? Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 22:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) All the information on these articles are referenced and based off of hard facts. None of them are lies. Ltjuno (talk) 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Every episode fall under an arc those arcs being, agent of the shinigami, soul society, bount, arrancar, hueco mundo 1, amagain, hueco mundo 2, fake karakura or zanpakuto arc--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Firstly none of these are errors they are characteristics and descriptions of specific characters. Where you get off calling them errors are beyond me and even more so that you have some pretentious, condescending attitude that would allow you to believe that a community of people are unintelligent, wrong or lying. Your name says as much as your about as well as your initial statements. Now that I know what your talking about it is affirmed you are the same user that has gone under similar ridiculous names to vandalize said pages. Who are you to say what a character should be stated as the flaw is that you seem to equate your personal opinion as being correct. Also who are you tell this site how to organize their story arcs. Your abusing multiple accounts and defacing pages, I would suggest you take yourself to another wiki and vandalize their sight we wont have any of that here. Plain and simple. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The creators, feed you lies and you guys gobble it up like chicken feed. They say that what they made has story; to which it's a lie that you believe, without taking a closer look, to see all random immaturity, as well as senseless and mindless violence. On top of that, there is no balance that's why all I have mentioned all about DC Comics, Vertigo Comics, Image Comics, Marvel Comics, WildStorm Comics, Silent Hill, House Of The Dead, Left4Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Turok, The Matrix Comics, Pirates Of The Carribean, Resident Evil, BioSchock, Infamous, Warcraft, Starcraft, Naruto and so forth all have story because they all maturity, balance, they balance out everything instead of showing you work that hardly be considered, entertainment.Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 22:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) So you are the sensless mindless violence guy. Good to know. We will deal with you immediately then--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Take your hate else were. You have no right to come here and defraud all the people that work hard on keeping this wiki a great source of information just because you don't the facts. Ltjuno (talk) 22:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Come on, I have changed, cut me some slack will you? Come on, cut some slack will you please? Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 22:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No, you have vandalized our pages before, you have an attitude and believe only you know what is right. You obviously do not like Bleach and you are abusing multiple accounts. I think you should be blocked immediately before you can start vandalizing again but that is up to the admins--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)